1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Mount Tarnica (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Scenario No doubt some places would survive "Poland is 'toast'!" and in time form small principality and city states like this S.E. Polish one. Also se: The Republic of Mount Tarnica, which the same user made on another wiki. National data The Republic of Mount Tarnica ', commonly called ''"Tarnica", is a survivor state in Eastern Europe. It is is a federal and democratic and parliamentary republic located in Poland, plus a small part of Slovakia. History Pre-Doomsday The Andrassy family from Transylvania started to influence the history of Humenné in the 19th century, a period characterized by economic growth. Moreover, many new buildings were erected at that time. The main fields of activities of town inhabitants were agriculture, crafts and trade. The first train appeared in Humenné in 1871, stimulating the development of trade and wood cutting. In 1899 the first business academy in Austria-Hungary was established in Humenné. Toward the end of the 19th century, Humenné counted 4,000 inhabitants. The 20th century brought along a cultural revival. Humenné was famous for its markets and fairs. This promising, though timid, development was interrupted by World War I. A short period of the existence of Czechoslovakia between the two world wars proved to have positive effects upon the life of Humenné. As a corollary of World War II, however, all the effort had to start from the very beginning. On 26 November 1944, Humenné was captured by troops of the Soviet 18th Army, acting as a part of the 4th Ukrainian Front, after which the town became again part of Czechoslovakia. Until 1956 Humenné was an administrative rather than an economic centre. Then the construction of a plant for the production of textile polyamide fibres, the present Chemlon company, triggered a real chain effect on the town's growth. Humenné was gradually becoming a centre of chemical, building, food and mechanical engineering industries. This had a positive impact on the development of technical colleges. The industrial development entailed large-scale housing projects, and the town area was completed by new housing estates. While there were 7,000 inhabitants living in Humenné in 1948, the population now amounts almost 40,000. The Red Army retook the town from German forces on July 27, 1944. On 16 August 1945, a border agreement between the government of the Soviet Union and the Polish Provisional Government of National Unity, installed by the Soviets, was signed in Moscow. According to the so-called Curzon Line, the post-war eastern border of Poland has been established several kilometres to the east of Przemyśl. In the post-war territorial settlement, the new border between Poland and the Soviet Union placed Przemyśl just within the Polish People's Republic. The border now ran only a few kilometres to the east of the city, cutting it off from much of its economic hinterland. Due to the murder of Jews in the Nazi Holocaust and the post-war expulsion of Ukrainians (in 1947's Operation Vistula or Akcja Wisla), the city's population fell to 24,000, almost entirely Polish. However, the city welcomed thousands of Polish migrants from Eastern Galicia. Their numbers restored the population to its pre-war level. Mt Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. It can be easily told apart from its neighbours by its distinctive shape. The mountain has two separate summits, one of 1,339 and one of 1,346 metres. The southern part is a steep rocky wall, while the other side consist of less steep rocky field. Bieszczady National Park (Polish: Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy) is the third largest National Park in Poland, located in Subcarpathian Voivodeship in the extreme south-east corner of the country, bordering Slovakia and Ukraine. The Park was created in 1973. WW3 Their knowledge of events In the war, the cities of Kraków, Nowa Huta and Lublin were destroyed by 60kt, 25kt and 100kt bombs as well as a 100 kt missile which missed its target, Katowice, but was nonetheless near enough to radiate the zone with the fall out and caused a lot of damage. 25kt Nukes also hit Pszczyna, after it missed Oswiecem. Košice in Slovakia had also been wiped out by a 25kt nuke. Poland and Ukraine were in ruins and most people were dead. 60% of Czechoslovakia was dead and most was also in ruins. Post-WW3 After WW3, Przemyśl, Tarnów, Dębica, Rzeszów, Bochnia and Zakopane, as well as some near by small towns and communities got contact going between them, as they were near to each other. it helped Przemyśl to trade with them for the winter. Similar affairs created 3 Slovakian city states of Humenné, Bardejov, Snina. A harsh winter in the December of 1961, a drought induced famine in mid-1962 and E-coli outbreak in late 1963 cost many lives. Electromagnetic Pulses (or 'EMP') from air-bursted weapons destroyed some ~70% of the electronics across the Central Europe. Most radios, televisions, telephones systems, and computers were rendered useless. The initial death toll following the first hours of conflict was estimated at some circa ~26,000,000 people killed according to the local communist party apparatus' press release 6 weeks later. In the aftermath of the destruction brought about by the war, the small and still intact settlements were blessed by its relatively unscathed physical condition. The counties's government worked tirelessly with the goal of bringing renewed prosperity. As food ran short and hoards of Slovak and Ukrainian refugees poured in people became desperate and resorted rioting or looting. 3 petrol bomb blasts went off inside a Przemyśl bakery and 2 people were killed in a Lesko granary fire. Shortly after the 3 petrol bomb blasts, inside a Przemyśl bakery, a small band of socio-political elites seized power. The first task of the newly formed the Przemyśl based State Bureau was to scavenge whatever goods could be salvaged from destroyed areas. salvage teams returned with precious supplies from local industrial center and martial law was declaimed. 1964-1979 The public were getting increasingly tired of the brutality and violence of the State Bureau regime as well as the enormous shortages of food, medicine and other necessary goods. People around the country, especially young people, were beginning to openly criticise the government and the communist ideology. Faced with an overwhelming popular protest, the Communist Party all, but collapsed and the, interim President and Secretary of the State Bureau of the Communist Party of Przemyśl announced that the Communist Party would relinquish power and dismantle the single-party state on May 10, 1964. Religion, trades unions and private ownership of small businesses (under 25 employees) were legalised. It was a fact that non of this would come true until 1968. The Communists won in 1968 with 45% of the vote and de-fact restored one-party rule with a decreed changed to the constitution, but the Social Democratic Party replaced them when they won the 1986 ballot with 52% of the result. The liberal Party, Conservative Party, Polish Nationalist, Slovak Nationalist and Democratic Forum Movement are the other minor parties. Poll are every 5 years and are rather rowdy at times. Housing was fixed by 1967, farming began to improve in 1970, communist hard liners were purged in 1982, and a 100 armed militia was formed in 1984 over fears of invasion by the recently discovered Ruthinia-South Galicia and the other nations that emerged from the ruins of Poland. Explores and traders found the unaffiliated Slovak border towns of Zboj and Nová Sedlica in 1972 and the socialist city states of Humenné, Bardejov and Snina in 1973, all of which were invited in to the federation a year later. 1980-2000 The cooperation between variouse political, religious, business, civic entities and the National Guard helped diffuse tensions over the rather low food supplies throughout the spring and summer of 1984. On the 5th of May, 1985; priests, union leaders, civic and community leaders, as well as the ruling communist politicians, came together to discuss drafting a democratic new constitution. They decided on adopting a parliamentary republic system to replace the de-facto one party stat, with universal suffrage and STV type proportional representation system. Life today Most of the people live a agricultural hand-to mouth existence and have late 19th century technology. Name To avoid local mayors arguing over which town’s name would be used, so the local communist party chief chose to name it after the local mountain and thus "'''Republic of Mount Tarnica". Counties #Tatra County, #Tarnów County, #Nowy Sącz County, #Gorlice County, #Bukowina Tatrzańska county, #Nowy Targ County, #Jasło County, #Dębica County, #Brzozów County, #Jarosław County, #Limanowa County, #Bochnia County, #Krosno County, #Gorlice County, #Krosno County, #Strzyżów County, #Rzeszów County, #Przeworsk County, #Łańcut County, #Lubaczów County, #Przemyśl County, #Sanok County, #Lesko County #Bieszczady County, #Zboj-Nová Sedlica County, #Humenné County, #Bardejov County, #Snina County. Ethnic minorities Minorities of Roma (4.0%), Rusyns (2.7%) and there are small minorities of Germans (<1%), Romanians (<0.5%), Hungarians (<0.5%) and Czechs (<0.5%). Health care Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1976. Economy Farming and chair making. Food is mostly from local farm produce. Trade *Exports- Bacon, lamb, wool, chinken, turnips, horses, pottry, chairs and eggs. *Imports- Fenceing, bricks, fule, hand tools and horse drawn ploughs Army A 1,500 strong sword, spear, axe and bow armed militia formed in 1970. A 25 strong border guard was formed in 1980, armed with 27 (2 spares are in storage) guns akin to the the OTL Ketland brass barrel smooth bore pistol. Both forces were equipped a few years later with 5 Bavarian m revolvers akin to the OTL Uberti 1873 Old West Old Model Revolver. Media Posters are nailed up as and when necessary by the local authorities. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies were executed by hanging. A moratorium on hanging has been in place since 1998. The arts Peasant folk arts and crafts. Targets In the war, the cities of Kraków, Nowa Huta and Lublin were destroyed by 60kt, 25kt and 100kt bombs as well as a 100 kt missile which missed its target, Katowice, but was nonetheless near enough to radiate the zone with the fall out and caused a lot of damage. 25kt Nukes also hit Pszczyna, after it missed Oswiecem. Košice in Slovakia had also been wiped out by a 25kt nuke. Poland and Ukraine were in ruins and most people were dead. 60% of Czechoslovakia was dead and most was also in ruins. Category:Poland Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Warfare Category:Nations Category:Fiction Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Czechoslovaka Category:Slovakia Category:Czechoslovakia